


Don't You See I Need You?

by Gadalynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff with a little smut mixed in, M/M, Mentions of anal fingering, Season 3 compliant, derek has emotions, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadalynn/pseuds/Gadalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek sees Stiles, he's got blood on his hands. It shouldn't come as a surprise to him that the first time he realizes he loves him, there's blood on his hands once again. There shouldn't be, but Stiles is a self-sacrificing idiot and Derek is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You See I Need You?

The first time Derek sees Stiles, he's got blood on his hands. It's during the summer when Derek is fifteen and unaware of the tragedy that will happen to him. He's at the park with a few friends playing basketball, because regardless of what everyone thinks, he was once popular and enjoyed going out. 

Derek and his friends are just finishing up a game when one of them overshoots and the ball goes rolling off of the court and onto the grass, heading straight for a tree. As the closest one at the time, Derek picks up into a run to follow after it. Just as he's reaching down to get a hold on the ball, there's a loud shriek from above and a tangle of limbs falls into an uncoordinated heap on the ground. The kid groans out unhappily as he tries to sit up, and Derek thinks he can't be any older than eight. He can smell the sharp metallic scent of blood just before the boy lifts his hands up to reveal scratches from where he had been trying to balance himself and failed. He must have scraped them the whole way down with how deep the marks are. 

"...You okay?" In all honesty, even back then, Derek's not that into talking to strangers. But he figures if a kid falls out of a tree in front of you, it's common courtesy to at least try and check if he's okay. 

"Man, my Dad's gonna be really mad." The boy admits, frowning down at his hands. When he tilts his head up and his eyes meet Derek's, he looks more put out than hurt. 

Derek resists the urge to reach out to help him up, because he's pretty sure that if he tried to take the boy's hand, it would only hurt him more. "Well maybe you shouldn't be climbing trees then." He says instead, which isn't really all that helpful, but it's the truth.

The boy rolls his eyes at him. "It's not my fault I fell!" When he catches the look of disbelief on Derek's face, he pouts. "It wasn't! I was about to climb up another branch, but a bird flew in my way!" He doesn't admit that it had startled him so badly that he fell, but Derek knows it's implied.

"Then reason stands that you shouldn't be climbing trees." Derek states plainly, finding it kind of funny that the kid takes a heavy sigh and looks at Derek as if he's telling him it would be a bad idea to ever have dessert again. 

The boy is just about to respond to him when another voice cuts in. "Stiles?" A man dressed in a cop's uniform is jogging over, which makes Derek take a step back even though he knows he did nothing wrong. "What did you do? Are you okay? I told you not to do anything dangerous." 

Derek can feel the mixture of anger and worry coming from the man and he can't help but wonder why he's so upset. His son is obviously fine other than some bruises he's going to have and the marks on his hand that will need to be disinfected. What he doesn't know, and doesn't find out until ten years later when he finally brings this meeting up to Stiles, is that they've just recently lost Claudia. The loss brings John to worry more about his son, wanting to make sure that he is safe at all times. But Derek has no way of knowing that, so he just steps away and leaves them alone, turning his attention back to his friends. 

\-----------------

It shouldn't come as a surprise to him that the first time he realizes he loves Stiles, there's blood on his hands. There shouldn't be, but Stiles is a self-sacrificing idiot and Derek is pissed. They've been having an issue with two hunters that came into town under the guise of just having a short meeting with Chris Argent. However, when they track the pack to Derek's loft one afternoon when they're having a study group for upcoming finals, it becomes pretty clear that their intent is to take everyone out. Even the humans if they need to, because in their eyes, they're just as bad as the wolves. 

Derek really wishes that people would stop fighting in his home, because he is growing very tired of getting blood on the floors. At least it's pretty easy to remove since he has no carpet. This was supposed to be a calm afternoon. Allison, Lydia and Isaac are sitting on the couch, talking about their Physics exam. Scott, Kira and Stiles are ignoring the discomfort of the floor as they go through a few equations in their Pre-Cal book. The twins are absent because they aren't allowed in his home. Not when this is where they helped kill Boyd. Derek still doesn't understand why Scott wants them in the pack, but he is the Alpha now and he has always been a bigger person than Derek. Much more willing to forgive and give second chances. 

As the group settles in, Derek wonders how they got to this point. He wonders why they all come to his apartment instead of using Stiles' or Scott's house. He's just thinking that he's glad they're here, when he hears the click of a gun being cocked outside the door. He's not sure how the hunters managed to cloak their scent, but it sends him into a panic. "Hunters!" He manages to shout out just as they pull the door open and the first bullet is shot. He manages to dodge it just in time, and the pack is scrambling to shove away their study materials. Scott and Isaac have already fully shifted, and Stiles is heading to cover Lydia as Allison and Kira try to find something to fight back with. Luckily they keep this place pretty stocked up with weapons, just in case. Derek's glad they've taken the precaution as Allison slides down on her knees to pull a bow and several arrows out from under the couch. She hands Kira a sword. Derek would take the time to wonder what the hell his life has become, but a bullet catches him in the thigh, so it kind of takes up his attention. 

Even with the guns, the hunters are a little out matched. They don't seem to realize it though, as they continue making shots at the pack. Scott takes a bullet in his side, and Isaac gets caught with a knife in the stomach when he manages to knock a gun out of one hunter's hands. They'll heal though, and luckily these hunters aren't prepared with wolfsbane bullets. That detail is unknown to Stiles, though. Derek is running to help Scott, pushing him out of the way from the hunter as he staggers back from the pain of the bullet. There's still one lodged in Derek's thigh, so it slows him down just enough for the hunter to get the upper hand on him, knocking him to the ground. For once, Derek would really like to win a fight and make it look easy. Tonight is apparently not the time though, because as he's trying to get up, the hunter has the gun poised to his head.

Before he even has time to consider if he could pull the gun from the man's hand before the trigger was pulled, Stiles is tackling the man to the ground and they scramble together. Derek's heart stops fully in his chest when he hears the gun go off, and in the next moment Scott is ripping the man off of Stiles and pinning him to the ground. Allison's gotten an arrow through the other hunter's arm and Kira's got her sword poised and ready to go if he tries to make another move. Derek and Lydia both rush to Stiles' side.

"Oh my god." Stiles mutters. "Oh my god that hurt. Shit." He groans out, hand pressing down against the wound in his shoulder. "Shit, why did I do that?"

Stiles is visibly shaking as Derek wraps his fingers around his wrist and pulls his blood-soaked hand back in order to see how bad the damage is. Lydia is asking him what to do, though he tunes her out because his heart is beating so quickly he thinks it might just stop all together. He must zone out, because she's shoving at him to try and get him to respond, but all he can do is stare down at this wound and think 'thank god'. Because the bullet only grazed his shoulder, just below his collar bone. It did leave a deep trail in his skin, but though he may be bleeding badly, as long as they got him to the hospital to have it sewn up, he would be alright. The hunter hadn't aimed well enough for the bullet to actually penetrate. And that's a huge relief, because Derek couldn't lose him. They'd come close enough to that with the nogitsune situation. But now they have Stiles back and Derek can't afford to lose him. He can't lose anyone else, but especially not Stiles. 

"Hey, D-Derek, you still in there?" Stiles's voice calls, drawing him back to reality. His eyes focus back in on the human. This human that makes stupid decisions and who really needs to stop trying to give Derek a heart attack. 

He means to soothe him and let him know that everything's alright. Instead, he frowns as he clasps his hand down over the wound, applying pressure. "Do you know how stupid that was? You could have died, Stiles! These aren't wolfsbane bullets. They're just regular, and I could have healed. You wouldn't have!"

The reaction causes Stiles's eyes to narrow and he grits his teeth through the pain of the pressure on his shoulder. "Derek, his gun was aimed at your head! Wolfsbane or not, you would have died! So excuse me for trying to save your life! It won't happen again!" 

But they both know it's a lie. Stiles saved his life back when he hardly even gave a shit about him. "You're such an idiot." There's no heat in his voice, and even in his distressed state, Stiles can hear it and relaxes a little. At least as much as he can when there's a blinding pain in his shoulder. "You need to stop with the self-sacrificing bullshit, because the pack needs you." He admits, not paying any attention to what was going on around them. "I need you." He adds, words feeling heavy as he says them. They're true. He needs Stiles in a way that he's never needed anything before and that thought hits him hard. Stiles is no longer the awkward kid with a buzz cut who never knew when to shut up. And though he still doesn't know when to stop talking, he's grown so much. He's filling out his clothes in ways that Derek wouldn't have expected of him a year ago. He's beautiful. From the moles and freckles littering his skin, to the slightly more confident way he carries himself, he's absolutely beautiful and Derek is completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with him. 

The look on Stiles' face is unreadable for a moment, before his lips turn up in a soft smile. It's clear that the pain is still getting to him, so Derek takes on a little bit of it, veins turning dark as they seep some of that hurt away. "I'm not going anywhere." Stiles says finally, eyes locked onto Derek's. "Like one little measly bullet can stop me. With all the shit we've been through, I'm practically invulnerable." Stiles tries to play it off as cocky, but it's downplayed by the way his chest is heaving from the pain Derek hasn't managed to completely erase. 

"Stiles." Derek starts. 

"Yeah?" Stiles responds, looking up at Derek with a small grin.

"Shut up." He growls out as he slips his arm under Stiles's back in order to get him sitting upright. They need to get him to the hospital before he suffers too much blood loss. Stiles huffs a laugh against his shoulder when Derek helps get him to his feet. Scott assures him they've got the hunters under control, so he can go ahead and they'll meet him at the hospital later. Lydia goes with him, though, sitting with Stiles in the back of the car in order to make sure he doesn't pass out. Well, that and give him a lecture on how upset she is with him for what he did. When they get him to the hospital, the nurses take him back to stitch up the wound. Melissa is with them, so Derek feels completely calm. She would make sure everything was done properly so that Stiles would have no issues healing. Unless he was a complete dumbass and did something to tear the stitches. Which is more of a possibility than he'd like it to be. 

\-----------------

The first time they kiss, it's Derek who ends up with blood on his hands, because of course Stiles did end up tearing his stitches. Although it is sort of Derek's fault. Actually, it's 100% Derek's fault.

Stiles had been released from the hospital that night after getting his stitches, but the incident had worried the Sheriff so badly that he grounded his son for a week, not allowing visitors either. It was rough for Derek, because now that he had acknowledged how he felt, all he wanted was to be around him. Every part of him wanted Stiles, even his wolf. So going without seeing him for a week put him on edge. 

Friday night, the pack gathers at his place to celebrate completing finals and officially being on winter break. The minute Stiles walks in with Scott and Isaac, going on about something that Derek has no interest in, he interrupts the conversation by pulling him in as close as he can manage without putting too much pressure on Stiles' shoulder. He slides his arms around his waist, holding him still as his forehead comes down to rest against his good shoulder. 

"Woah, nice to see you too, Derek." Stiles stumbles a little when Derek pulls him forward, but settles into the hug, raising his arms to rest on his back. He doesn't seem to mind that Derek lingers longer than necessary, breathing in his scent. When Derek finally pulls back, Stiles is smiling at him. "I missed you too, bud." The term 'bud' would usually annoy him, but he hears the affection in Stiles's tone and can't bring himself to really be mad about it. 

After patting him on the back, Stiles takes a seat on the couch and orders Scott to go get the supplies they had brought. Lydia scoffs at him, having arrived just a few minutes earlier with Allison. "Hey, I'm wounded. I'm allowed to order people around." Stiles defends. 

"Are we really still milking that?" Isaac asks, and there's a smug look on his face as if he's getting revenge for something, but Derek doesn't understand what. 

After Stiles tosses a pillow at Isaac, Derek takes a seat beside him on the couch, needing to be closer. It forces Lydia to move over and he knows that even though she doesn't admit it out loud, she wants to be by Stiles' side too. Derek can't find it within himself to really care that he's taking that away from her. He needs this more than she does. 

Scott comes back in with what looks like a 39" television. "Is this place even wired for cable?" He asks, trying to balance that and a few bags of junk food Stiles had made him bring. 

This is a bad idea, Derek thinks. Because yes, it is wired for cable. This is the twenty-first century after all. But all he can think is that it's eventually going to get ruined by some other fight happening here. He knows this was Stiles' idea though, and he can't deny him what he wants, so he gestures to the wall across from them. "There's a cable outlet right there." 

They end up flipping through a few channels, before deciding to watch the first five episodes of Game of Thrones on DVD, because Stiles and Kira are upset that no one else in the pack has ever seen it. Derek has to admit, he likes it. He doesn't like the look Kira gives him when he says that Ned Stark his his favorite character, and Stiles laughs beside him when he states that he would very much like to punch Joffrey in the face. Though he likes the show, what he likes more is the way that Stiles leans into him, resting his head against his shoulder as he spreads out on his section of the couch. His hand eventually comes to rest just above Derek's knee and between that and the rest of the pack being settled around them, he can't help but think that this is perfect. It makes him feel warm and safe. It makes him feel like he's at home. 

At the end of the night when everyone starts filtering out to head home, Stiles lingers. Though he drove Scott and Isaac over, he doesn't have to take them home because Kira takes Scott, and Allison takes Isaac. Once the rest of the pack is out the door, Derek looks over to where Stiles is still lounging on the couch. He's watching Derek with a curious look in his eye that puts the werewolf a little on edge. "What?" 

"Come here." Stiles answers, patting the couch next to him. 

For a few moments, Derek just stares at him as if he hasn't heard what he said, but when he finally registers it, he steps forward. When he reaches the couch, he sits down next to Stiles and turns his body just enough that he can face him. "What?" He repeats. Instead of responding to him with words, suddenly Stiles' lips are over his and Derek's mind goes blank. He's so surprised that he doesn't respond at first. When he finally catches up with what's happening, Stiles has pulled back, looking at him with a little confusion. Derek finds it safe to assume that Stiles is about to ask if had overstepped his boundaries, but he remedies the situation before he can. He kisses Stiles again and he can't avoid letting the emotions and passion he feels slip into it. It seems to only fuel Stiles on though, because he's pressing his body into Derek's space by raising his good arm around him. His other hand rests on Derek's thigh and all he can do is moan softly into the kiss as Stiles' lips part for his tongue. 

One thing leads to another, and it isn't long before Derek has Stiles pinned to the couch underneath him, fingertips sliding up under his shirt because he can't stand another minute without getting his hands all over him. He realizes he's driving Stiles insane, hands exploring but never giving his arousal attention. Not yet. He wants to tease him first. He wants to see how turned on he can get him before he actually touches him. Stiles isn't as patient though, and tries to move his hand down between them to give himself some sort of relief. Derek has momentarily forgotten about his injury, though, so when he takes a hold of his wrist and pushes his arm up above his head to pin it to the couch, he doesn't do it as gently as he should. He hears Stiles gasp out, but he doesn't realize it was a gasp of pain until he can faintly smell blood. 

Leaning back, Derek looks at Stiles in concern and it takes him a moment to realize what he's done. In his haste to pin Stiles down, he ended up tearing his stitches. "Shit." He says once he realizes it. "Shit, Stiles. I-" He lifts his hands off of Stiles and sits up, one breath away from panicking and rushing him back to the hospital. 

"Derek." Stiles stretches his arm the best he can, and Derek recognizes the look of discomfort on his face. "Stop. It's okay. It's fine." He ignores the pain as he brings both hands up to grip at Derek's arms. "It was bound to happen one way or another." Which, alright, he had a point there. He wasn't careful enough and Derek wouldn't have been surprised if he tore the stitches just trying to get his clothes on in the morning. It doesn't really do much to ease his guilt though. "It's okay." Stiles repeats. "It doesn't hurt that bad." Derek looks at him as if he doesn't believe him. "If I let you check it out and it's not that bad, can we go to your bed and pick up where we left off? Because I am way too turned on right now to just leave it at that." He says as he slides his hand down over the bulge in his jeans. 

It seems like a fair deal, so Derek leads Stiles into the bathroom to take a look at his shoulder in better lighting. As he pulls the first aid kit out, Stiles tugs his shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. At first, Derek takes his time just making sure that Stiles is okay. Once he's sure that the wound isn't too bad, he cleans the blood off, some of it rubbing onto his own skin in the process. They luckily only tore a few stitches and by the time he gets it clean, the blood is already clotting. Derek covers the wound with a gauze pad and makes Stiles promise to keep an eye on it and go back to the hospital if it gets worse. 

Stiles reminds him that he made a promise too, and now that he knows he's really okay, Derek is fully on board to make good on it. He leads Stiles over to the bed and as soon as he takes a seat on it, Stiles is climbing over him, thighs pressed tightly on either side of Derek's as their hips press together. They take their time that night, exploring each other's bodies with their hands and lips. They don't have sex. At least not penetrative, but Stiles does get his lips around Derek's cock and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He should have known those lips would be the death of him. Later, he teases Stiles and brings him off with three fingers pressed deep inside him. It doesn't surprise him that Stiles is loud, moaning out for him and calling his name as if it's the only word he knows anymore. It doesn't surprise him, but it also doesn't bother him in the slightest. He loves hearing the way Stiles breathlessly gasps his name, or the sound of his harsh breathing as he loses control over himself. Derek can't say he was much quieter either.

Later on when their heart beats have finally slowed, Derek wraps his arm around Stiles and pulls him close. For a few minutes, everything is just peacefully silent. He was content to just fall asleep like that, but there' something else they should do first. "Text your Dad and tell him you're staying at Scott's." He wasn't about to let Stiles go. Not right now. Tonight he needed him here. 

"No please or anything? You're making an assumption that I'm actually intending to stay." Stiles teases, though he's already sliding out of Derek's touch to go find his pants. 

"You are." Derek answers steadily, watching as Stiles pulls his phone out of his pant pocket and types away. When he's done, Derek motions for him to return to the bed and Stiles doesn't fight it. He simply inserts himself against Derek's body as if he were meant for this, sliding one thigh in between Derek's and slinging an arm around his waist. They fall asleep tangled in each other that night, and Derek's last thought before drifting off is that he may need Stiles, but he's pretty sure Stiles needs him just as badly.


End file.
